Two cohort mortality studies of workers exposed to oncogenic viruses in the chickens industry are being conducted, to examine if poultry workers are at increased risk of developing cancer. The study populations consist 26,000 poultry workers from Missouri and Chicago and 12,000 controls. Ascertainment of vital status has begun on the Missouri cohort, and records have been received and are being processed for the Chicago cohort. We have collected blood from 50 former poultry workers and controls, to test for antibodies to chicken oncogenic viruses. DNA is currently being abstracted from white blood cells from these samples, and will be tested for presence of integrated viral genome using the PCR technique. These studies will investigate whether humans are infected with these viruses. In vitro testing of the infectivity of reticuloendotheliosis virus for human cells is almost completed. Blood from 40 sprayers of phenoxy herbicides, and 40 controls has been collected from individuals in Australia, for the determination of serum levels of dioxins and furans, to see if persons who use these herbicides are significantly exposed to these compounds. Analysis of data from a case-control study of lung cancer (occurring in excess) in the meat industry is being completed. It is hoped to identify the exposure(s) within the industry responsible for the excess. Urine specimens from 45 workers in supermarkets in Albuquerque, New Mexico have been collected and are being analyzed for muconic acid, a metabolite of benzene. The purpose of this study is to see if the very small amounts of benzene emitted from the thermal decomposition of polyvinyl chloride plastic during the wrapping of meat, can be detected in the urine.